1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to soccer goals and, more specifically, to an improved soccer goal which allows both ball targeting and retrieval.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 473, subclass 478, and class 273, subclasses 396 and 400, produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Grunfeld et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,083, issued May 3, 1994, discloses a portable soccer goal including a frame formed by a pair of vertical posts and a long horizontal tube joining the upper ends of the vertical posts; a net having a sleeve that positively joins the net to the frame over the entire horizontal length of the frame; and a resilient mainstay cord threaded into the net near the periphery. The frame is secured to the ground by a pair of base supports and the net and mainstay cord are secured by hooks at the base support. Pivotable supports further support the vertical posts. When the struts are spread outwards, the tension in the net is increased so as to be sufficient to rebound a ball struck into the net.
Denton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,449, issued Jul. 2, 1996, discloses a portable stoop ball striker comprising a generally A-shaped framework having a rearward tilted front panel and a forward tilted rear panel. The framework can sit upon a horizontal playing field. The front panel has a striking face divided into a flat slopped upper surface, a horizontal edge and a curved lower surface. A person can throw a ball against the striking face to rebound the ball at different angles and speeds into the playing field.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,304, issued Aug. 27, 1996, discloses a soccer ball control apparatus including a frame having a first rectangular frame, a second rectangular frame joined at right angles to one edge of the first rectangular frame, and a net stretched tightly across the first rectangular frame and stretched loosely across three edges of the second rectangular frame. When the apparatus is positioned with the first rectangular frame perpendicular to the ground, the tightly stretched net rebounds a ball kicked thereinto substantially straight back (see FIG. 1 of the Davis patent). When the apparatus is positioned with the first rectangular frame at an angle to the ground, the tightly stretched net rebounds a ball kicked thereinto substantially upwards (see FIG. 3 of the Davis patent). When the apparatus is positioned with the first rectangular frame on the ground, the loosely stretched net acts like a typical soccer goal (see FIG. 2 of the Davis patent).
Guillen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,104, issued Sep. 17, 1996, discloses a soccer practice device including a frame, a net and a rigid board. The device can be positioned with the board positioned perpendicular to the ground to return a soccer ball kicked against the rigid board on a substantially straight trajectory (see FIG. 7 of the Guillen patent), with the rigid board positioned at an angle to the perpendicular plane to deflect a soccer ball kicked against the rigid board upwardly (see FIG. 8 of the Guillen patent), or with the rigid board on the ground to act substantially as a typical soccer goal (see FIG. 9 of the Guillen patent).
Erkebaev, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,288, issued Oct. 8, 1996, discloses a portable sports goal comprising a net, multisectional resilient poles, a connector, a support and retainers. Corners of the net are removably connected to the outer ends of the resilient poles. The connector joins the resilient poles together to exert stretching force along diagonals of the net. The support and retainers secure the goal to a playing field in a generally upright position.
Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,774, issued Aug. 12, 1997, discloses a folding, portable sports goal comprised of hinged crossbar and bottom rail assemblies such that when the frame members are detached at two points, the structure of the goal can be slid into an alternate embodiment and folded into a thin, planar configuration that is portable.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a soccer goal including a net; a frame for supporting the net, the frame including a first vertical front post having a lower end and an upper end, a second vertical front post having a lower end and an upper end a front bottom cross bar having a first end for attachment generally to the lower end of the first vertical front post and a second end for attachment generally to the lower end of the second vertical front post, a front top cross bar having a first end for attachment generally to the upper end of the first vertical front post and a second end for attachment generally to the upper end of the second vertical front post, a first diagonal strut having an upper end for attachment generally to the first end of the front top cross bar and a lower end, and a second diagonal strut having an upper end for attachment generally to the second end of the front top cross bar and a lower end; and an intermediate cross bar having a first end for attachment to the first diagonal strut and a second end for attachment to the second diagonal strut with the net attached to the intermediate cross bar to create a first back stop portion extending between the intermediate cross bar and the front top cross bar and a second back stop portion extending diagonally between the intermediate cross bar and the front bottom cross bar.